Nightmares
by Lady Samantha Riddle
Summary: Harry is under the Dark Lord's 'care' and Snape is having a few problems...Warning: Yaoi


**Nightmares  
**By: Sammy Riddle  
Warnings: Yaoi  
Rating: R

* * *

A young raven-haired man struggled against the leather bonds that had him tied to a table. A cruel, maniacal laugh pierced the air as glowing red eyes looked at the form tied in front of him. The man with the red eyes dragged a long, gaunt finger along the young man's chest.

"Tell me, Harry. What is it like to be touched by someone you find repulsive?" The man hissed. "Does it feel good? Tell me, boy."

"I despise you," Harry growled. This made the man laugh again and Harry jerked slightly as the man scratched his chest drawing a few beads of blood. "Why don't you just kill me already. It's apparent you'll have all the power in the world if you do."

"Tut, tut, tut." The man leaned into Harry, "My dear boy, you have me all wrong. I'm not the bad guy in all this. Your precious Dumbledor is. Join me and I'll give you the ultimate power."

"You've been saying that since I was eleven." He pulled at his bonds again. "You can come up with a better line than that, can't you Voldemort?"

"My dear boy, I suggest you take my offer or I must," Voldemort licked his lips, "punish you."

"And how would you punish me?" Green eyes glared into red ones. Voldemort smirked and roughly bit Harry's bare shoulder drawing blood. The boy screamed and yanked at his bonds. Voldemort raked his claws over Harry's chest and stomach leaving a trail of raised scratches in their wake. Voldemort's smirk turned into a grin of malicious glee.

"Now, my boy, will you join me or do you wish for more punishment?" the maniac hissed, "I do hate torturing you. You're such a _sweet, darling_ boy."

"I'll never join you," Harry defiantly declared. Voldemort gave a scowl of mock hurt, he ran a pale hand over Harry's abdomen and towards the line where his pants cut God's gift to man from the sight of all present. He sucked in a breath as Voldemort slowly undid the buttons of Harry's trousers. "You're a pervert."

"Just notice this, boy?" he asked as if the boy was a complete dunce. "Well, I suppose your darling potions master didn't show you much of his childhood when you spied into his Pensive."

"What did you do to him?" Harry showed general concern for his professor.

"Severus was a confused child when he came to me. His mother had cast him out just after his pitiful excuse for a father abandoned them. She blamed poor little Severus for all her problems. She was a bad mother, a drunk." Voldemort caressed Harry's still clothed thighs as he told Snape's tale. "I took the boy under my wing."

"Pretending to be a dark angel, right?" Harry hissed; fury and pain mixed in his emerald orbs.

"Pretending? No, my dear boy, you mistake true feelings with an actor's role." Voldemort's hands were roaming Harry's body now, "Severus saw me as a mentor, a father, if you will. I taught Severus all of my secrets in hopes that he would follow in my footsteps."

"You trained him to be a monster," the boy accused.

"My daughter didn't think so." Red eyes wondered over the youthful body before him. "She fell in love with him, and he fell in love with her. They had a child twenty years ago. A daughter. Both Samantha and her child died shortly after the birth. Severus blamed himself, of course, and secluded his injured soul from the rest of the world.

"He refused to shine for anyone else." Voldemort had a mix a pain and agony in his sinister beads. "He hurt and raped many innocents after this when before he had no reason to. Many asked what had caused him to change so. Do you know what his answer was?" Harry shook his head; "Severus said he had lost the last of his innocence with my daughter and granddaughter's deaths. Severus said he would spend an eternity in Hell since he could not have what he wanted most."

"What was the girl's name?" Harry asked not wishing Voldemort to stop speaking while he formulated a plan to overthrow the evil madman before him.

"Hermione." He hissed with a glint in his eyes. "Do you now see why your precious friend has been so important to my son-in-law? Your Hermione reminds him of my daughter and perhaps what his daughter might have become."

"You're lying!" Harry screamed and tugged at his bonds again. "Snape would never think of 'Mione that way!'

"Oh, but he would and he does." He used his serpent's tongue to lick the side of Harry's face. "Now, my dear boy, will you join me? Did you think I had forgotten why I had you here under my _care_?"

"Let me go!" he struggled to loosen the magical bonds keeping him under the Dark Lord's mercy. "I will never join you!"

"Hmmm…pity. You would make an excellent addition to my servants," he nipped and kissed along Harry's jaw line. Once more, Voldemort brought a hand to Harry's pants. He smirked in surprise to see how hard the boy was. "You seem to be enjoying this, my boy. Do you want more?"

"No," he whispered shakily, "Stop, please."

"Reduced to begging an enemy? Mmm…that won't do, would it Potter?" Harry shook his head as Hell's angel took one of his hardened nubs into his mouth. The boy began to writher under the attentions his body was receiving. In his mind, Harry knew all this was wrong. It was against nature's laws; it went against all he had been taught. Harry knew that even thinking of a woman doing this to him was wrong. Sure he was eighteen and considered an adult, but this was his enemy. An evil man he had sworn to hate until eternity's end.

Harry gasped as the Dark Lord gently pulled back with his teeth. His hand teased the boy mercilessly through his pants, which were now very uncomfortable. Harry started to whimper against his will, tears rolled down his face as Voldemort's hand disappeared beneath is waistline. Voldemort brought his face to Harry's and licked a few of his tears away.

"My boy, you needn't be frightened of me," he stroked the boy's length. "I promise I will not hurt you." The boy whimpered as the Dark Lord assaulted his slickening member faster and faster. "Yes, yes." Voldemort hissed as he felt Harry about to release. "Come for me, boy." Harry's hips started to buck as his body begged for release. Voldemort kept urging the boy on until Harry came into his hand. As Harry came off his natural high, the Dark Lord soothed him the way a mother would her crying infant. "Will you join me, boy? Or must I punish you more?"

"I'll never join you, you sick man." Harry panted. Voldemort tutted as he flicked his wand and Harry's remaining clothes disappeared. He hisses as the cold washed over his bare skin. "What are you going to do?"

"Punish you." Glowing red eyes raked over Harry's nude form. Cold hands caressed and touched places Harry had only touched in private. He moaned and withered beneath his enemy's hands. Voldemort stroked Harry's manhood again, rougher than he did before. It was nearly painful for the boy, but the rougher Voldemort went the harder Harry became. The boy was close to climax, so close he could smell himself.

Just as Harry came the hardest he had ever come, he eyes few open and he was startled to see he was no longer tied to a table. In fact, Harry was back in his own room at Number 12, Grimauld Place. He panted and grabbed at his scar. He shook his head, no way that wasn't real. The Dark Lord himself was nearly ripping Harry's member off and was gaining a sick satisfaction of seeing the boy that defeated him come right into his hands.

"That was real. It had to have been real." He told himself over and over again. He looked at his shoulder where Voldemort had bitten him. Nothing. Not even a single scratch was on his body. "My God! I just had the most intense wet dream ever and it was to that sick pervert! I'm losing it."

Harry grabbed his wand and performed a cleansing spell on himself and his bed. He said a prayer, grabbed his pants, and went downstairs into the kitchen to get a late night snack. When he entered to kitchen, Snape was downing a shot of Firewhiskey. Harry saw a saddened look on his former professor's face, but decided not to ask what his real question was. "Isn't it too late to be drinking, Snape?"

"What do you care?" Snape's voice had a slight slur to it.

"You're drunk. Go to bed." Harry snatched the bottle quickly. "I doubt your wife would have wanted you to drink."

"How do you know about her?" Snape turned glossy eyes towards the young man in front of him.

"I guessed." He lied. "Now, I think you should get some sleep. You look like shit."

"I can't sleep. I keep seeing her die over and over again." He sighed, "She was in labor. The Mediwitch said we needed to do a C-Section, otherwise they wouldn't make it. Samantha would hear nothing of it, she wanted to deliver normally. She had our daughter, our beautiful daughter. She cried as soon as she entered the world. I held her for a few moments and handed her to Samantha. She immediately decided her name would be Hermione Gezail. The baby coughed and coughed. She wouldn't stop. She was coughing up blood and Samantha was afraid the Mediwitch said Hermione would die soon and that there was nothing magical or Muggle that would help her.

"Samantha held her tiny form as she coughed herself to death. She wouldn't let go of our daughter and begged to switch places with her. She begged me to perform dark magic to bring our baby back and I was powerless. I couldn't use dark magic though I had already taken the mark, I didn't want my child's life to be cursed. Samantha said she hated me for not doing as she asked. I pleased with her and begged her, but she just took her wand and performed the spell herself. She was so weak, but she brought out baby back for a little while before they both just…they both just died. They left me alone.

"It's not fair. I deserve happiness, just like anyone else does. But no, it was ripped from me. Again." Snape got up from the table and dropped a note on it. "Make sure Miss Granger gets this." And he retreated up stairs.

"Sure thing, mate." Harry said quietly and sat in the chair for the remainder of the morning. Mrs. Weasley found him staring into the wall when she came down to cook breakfast. He mumbled some pitiful excuse and disappeared up stairs. He looked for Hermione all morning. She wasn't in her room, the downstairs library, the upstairs library, or the study.

Harry heard a shout coming from Snape's room so he dashed to see what was wrong. The door was already open and he saw Snape backing away from Hermione while she was trying to reach him to stop him from doing whatever he was doing. Harry noticed blood on Snape's wrists and he saw a knife on the floor by the bed.

"Professor, please let me help you!" she pleaded with him, "Sir, you'll bleed to death if you don't let me seal tho—that's what you're planning to do?" she started to scream at him. "The war's not even over and you're taking the cowards way out?! How could you? A brave man such as you shouldn't die like this! I won't let you!" she said a spell and Snape was no longer bleeding. Hermione launched herself into his arms and cried.

He felt compelled to hug her. She was, after all, his savior. "I'm sorry, Miss Granger." He smoothed her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Please forgive me. You have saved me countless of times, I do not deserve such devotion."

"Yes you do," was her muffled reply. "She would want you to be happy. She would want you to have someone devoted to you, like she was."

Harry knew whom Hermione was referring to. Snape's wife. He felt like an intruder, he backed away slowly, turned and went back downstairs. Harry felt bad for Snape. His former teacher had been through so much in his forty-two years. No one deserved that much pain. He wished for Hermione and Snape to have a life together after the war. He nearly begged the fates to allow it.

As Harry sat on the steps thinking, he decided he needed to ask a certain vindictive rodent to repay his dept.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: **Wow…was it good? Well, it's just a one-shot fic, so tell me if I should write more like this. You can thank a straight pin for most of this. If I hadn't been chewing on it, then you would have gotten slop.  I'm sure you would have booed me for slop. So…..until I think of something else to write, ttfn. Ta Ta For Now.

Much Love,

Sammy Riddle, Voldemort's Baby kisses


End file.
